<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【HQ】【第三体育馆百日/月all】当你穿越到十年后发现自己标记了3个O by shengluo01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732158">【HQ】【第三体育馆百日/月all】当你穿越到十年后发现自己标记了3个O</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shengluo01/pseuds/shengluo01'>shengluo01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Bokuto Koutarou, Omega Kuroo Tetsurou, Top Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shengluo01/pseuds/shengluo01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics<br/>Top Tsukishima Kei<br/>Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou<br/>Bottom Bokuto Koutarou<br/>Bottom Akaashi Keiji<br/>Tsukishima Kei  always top</p><p>abo世界，omega是高等生物，alpha是低等生物。<br/>月all不逆，但赤兔，兔赤，兔黑，黑兔等都有，后院起火是每个男人必经的道路</p><p>背景：<br/>这个世界除了男女基础性别外还有三种二次性别，分别为alpha，beta和omega。omega拥有间隔三个月的固定发情期，无论男女，只要成为omega都拥有生育子嗣的能力。而且omega的孩子在某些方面通常天赋异禀，也是社会上天才最多的性别。一般分化成omega就意味着这个孩子被神明选中，他们将得到最优质的教育和资源。相反，alpha的孩子多数愚昧木讷，被omega的发情期捕获极其容易失去理智，也发生过不少alpha想要强迫标记omega——因此政府规定alpha性别的人类不论男女一律戴上项圈标明身份。这是无法逃避的现实，如果不遵守，那么会以破坏社会治安的名义将人逮捕归案，而高等omega豢养alpha为自己解决发情期的困扰也不是一件新鲜事。至于标记以及是否生育子嗣的权利都由omega决定，alpha无权过问。<br/>这看似不人道的规定在omega政府的推行和维持下变成铁规，违反规定者将会受到极其严厉的处罚。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. chapter1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>月岛萤，一个不久前才分化成alpha的普通人，在结束东京远征后的第二天睁开眼，发现自己和合宿时有过一面之缘的他校前辈躺在一张床上。<br/>后者的大腿跨上他的腰部，整个人像八爪章鱼一样缠在他身上。月岛深呼吸两下，努力抑制将脑海里的尖叫转变为现实。鼻尖隐隐约约闻到的橘子汽水还有草莓奶油的混合味让他知道对方是一名omega。在这个omega为重的社会，一个单身的alpha在omega的床上醒来，会遭到什么惩罚谁也说不清。<br/>也许是他沉思的时间过久，omega含糊地说了一句什么话，他似乎做了噩梦。月岛萤没听清楚，他感觉那个人对他的钳制松了些——这是个绝妙的机会，如果他想要离开的话，这就是唯一的机会。他试着往右手边挪了挪，对方不满地咕哝两声却没有再度抓紧他。<br/>——很好。<br/>他从地上那堆看不出是谁的衣服里抽了件白衬衫穿上，镜子里的男人明显比月岛记忆中的成熟，留长的头发发尾微卷，柔和了锐利的五官。拔高的视角让月岛知道这不该是他的身体，起码不是高一的他。他没有这么高，也没有打算留长发。<br/>当务之急是要弄明白现在是什么情况——他的脖子上没有作为豢养标记的项圈，那么他还是一个自由的alpha——真的是吗？他在心里质问自己。一个alpha和omega扯上关系，那只会让他和他的家庭都陷入麻烦。月岛萤从分化的那天就万分厌恶自己的性别，如果可以他宁愿以beta的身份度过一生也好过被omega剥夺一切。<br/>不知道他的家人怎么样。<br/>这个时间线进程超越了他的已知范围，突然升起的念头更令他陷入恐慌。着急下他只记得给自己贴上屏蔽贴就匆匆离开目前这个令他恐惧的住所。</p><p>木兔光太郎醒过来的时候月岛萤离开有段时间了，顶级球星一开始没有在意，只当月岛有急事要处理——这正常。他们早已脱离学生时代，忙碌是生活的一部分。只是当他因为饿得咕咕叫的肚子不得已起床，趿拉着拖鞋走下楼的时候并没有找到月岛萤——整个家里也没多少对方的信息素味道，这让木兔少有的焦躁起来。他处在热潮期边缘，躁动不安的情绪影响着他的扣球水准和信息素，也因为这个俱乐部才选择让他休养一段时间，不然用他现在队友——宫侑的话来说就是：“你会让我三个月内不想喝橘子汽水。”<br/>没有找到月岛，没有alpha信息素的安抚，木兔深深吸了口气。他需要一点外力来平复身体的热潮，最好的办法就是吃点什么。冰箱里还有黑尾出门前准备好的午餐，木兔把午餐加热后囫囵吞咽两三下解决完午餐后，他坐在沙发上看了会儿排球录像，直到电视中的比赛进入中场休息，他才掏出手机给黑尾发了条信息。</p><p>“是今天。”<br/>收到回复的木兔松了口气，把手机扔在沙发上就没管。热潮期的omega总有那么些特权，何况这个家不会有人在意这点。只是当他陷在软绵绵的沙发中，搂着月岛萤小朋友特喜欢的恐龙抱枕蹭来蹭去，身体里蔓延的空虚就让他很难再在无人的大厅里坚持下去。<br/>他又窝回那张足以容纳四个人的大床，抱住月岛萤睡过的枕头猛地吸了口气。<br/>月月啊——<br/>身体里翻涌的热浪让他难受，alpha的离开又让他委屈。两种情绪互相冲撞让木兔有掉眼泪的冲动，他把脸埋进月岛萤的枕头，学着黑尾铁朗独有的睡姿按住自己的脸。太难受了，幸好没有粉丝看到他现在的表情。木兔吸了吸鼻子，没有被alpha安抚的Omega因子撕扯着他的灵魂，他翻滚了两下，给赤苇发了条信息。</p><p>“赤苇，好难受。”</p><p> </p><p>黑尾铁朗收到月岛萤发来的邮件前去找人的时候，后者正不知所措坐在涉谷车站附近。他出门时太过匆忙，没有带手机也没有带交通卡，更对东京四通八达的交通全然无措。他只能靠脸问路过的朋友借手机发了一封邮件，邮件的地址像是刻在他脑子里，即使换了芯子也是自然背诵出了那串数字。他坐在车站旁的花园里等了大约十分钟，才等到对方——那个有着奇怪鸡冠头发型的音驹队长。<br/>黑尾知道他不该指责对方乱跑，是谁也无法顺其自然的接受自己一下子来到十年后，没有当众发疯尖叫指责时间玩弄他已经很对得起月岛那让人称赞的理智，但在收到陌生人邮件的那刻还是想对小朋友说教。这个世界omega把alpha占为己有是常事，平时有木兔帮忙，小朋友自身气场也可以，但这种突然性穿越或者说失忆环节，小朋友真的太容易被骗走了——<br/>“你好。”月岛微微躬身，算是后辈对前辈的礼节。黑尾噎了一下，放弃对小朋友的说教转而挂起热切的微笑以便确定小朋友的记忆到底在哪层。<br/>也许是天气闷热，也许是身体习惯，又也许是在黑尾身上闻到那股草莓奶油混合橘子汽水的味道。他们之间的距离越来越短，短到月岛可以清晰嗅闻道黑尾腺体散发的酸甜梅子香味，他像是被魔障了那样，用力咬了一口。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（2）<br/>“……”意识到自己做了什么，月岛恨不得有条地缝让他钻进去。而腺体被咬的当事人，黑尾只是摸了摸脖子上的伤疤，倒是什么话也没说。<br/>“月月这边走。”他领着月岛萤往家走去，路上他接了个电话。月岛萤忐忑不安地注视着黑尾。他很清楚的知道自己刚刚的举动无疑是骚扰对方。眼前这个Omega完全可以凭他刚刚的举动要求他赔偿，因为这个社会无条件站在omega身边，而他也的确做出了不雅的举动。但是黑尾什么都没做，这固然是好的，也是一种缓刑。对陌生世界的不安让心理上刚刚分化的alpha害怕，他不知道自己会被怎么对待，如果黑尾要求他戴上项圈那该怎么办？<br/>他害怕得要命。<br/>“您不生气？”小朋友鼓足勇气在黑尾挂断电话后问出了口，很快这份勇气在见到黑尾苦恼的神色后通通化作飞灰，甚至怨恨自己的嘴为什么那么快。但问题也问了，他只能期待黑尾没有听到——后者的注意力还在邮件上，看上去是非常紧急的事件。<br/>“恩？”黑尾回复完赤苇给他发的邮件后思考该带月岛去哪里——木兔处在热潮期，如果带月岛回家，AO之间的链接会让不清楚现状的小朋友做出推拒木兔的事，亦或者他会被信息素影响进而和木兔完成“番”，无论哪种，都会吓到现在心理年龄15岁的孩子。<br/>他不是那个面对他们的调情都能游刃有余的alpha。<br/>“您不生气吗？我刚刚对您做的事。”<br/>“我不生气。”黑尾说，“你，不，应该说月月标记过我。可能这个关系影响到了你。”黑尾调出手机地图查找距离最近的甜品店。他说的很自然，听得人却觉得天旋地转。昨天之前他对黑尾和木兔的印象还是东京高校的学长，他们除了合宿外没有任何交际。今天就得知自己……未来的自己标记过对方？<br/>而且黑尾把标记的关系说得很自然，像是他把过去的月岛和未来的月岛区分割裂了一样。<br/>小朋友为这点感到莫名不爽，但又不知道拽着心脏的那股不痛快是为了什么。最终憋了半天，也只是把黑尾的话重复了一遍：“您是我的omega？”<br/>“很惊奇吗？”年长者倒是起了撩拨后辈的心思——毕竟他的后辈除了学习他的拦网方式外似乎连其他的也一并学了过去，黑尾也有好些时候被对方挑逗性的言语撩得面红耳赤——“月月觉得我怎么样？”<br/>“请前辈不要开玩笑了。”后者保持黑尾记忆中那副彬彬有礼也同样异常疏远的样子，黑尾耸耸肩，根据GPS带着后辈去了一家月月（他的alpha）赞美过的咖啡馆：“这家店的草莓果酱不错，你会喜欢的。”<br/>“……谢谢。”</p><p>另一边，赤苇收到木兔消息后就赶回了家。他的前辈浑身湿漉漉地躺在床上，四周到处都是月岛萤的玩具娃娃还有对方的衣服。赤苇跨过那片狼藉爬上床，木兔已经怀抱月岛的制服睡着了。空气中橘子汽水的味道甜腻诱人，陡然升起的热浪让赤苇解开了领口的扣子。Omega的热潮会相互影响，赤苇现在感觉他的身体也在发烫，浓郁甘甜的梅酒香味在屏蔽贴被撕开的那刹那蔓延，勾起木兔的食欲，金色的瞳孔倏地睁大，锐利的目光锁住赤苇，让后者有一种被猛禽盯上的错觉。<br/>翻滚的热浪不再是错觉，他加重了喘息。后穴分泌的液体弄湿了他的西装裤。在木兔的帮助下他蹬掉自己的长裤也扒下了前辈宽大的平角裤。木兔的股缝都是粘液，翘起的肉棒更是打在赤苇的脸上。后者张口吞下木兔的性器，一下子含到最深，又拿舌尖去伺候马眼的小孔，仔细舔过阴茎的每一寸位置，直到木兔揪着他的头发，按着他的后脑勺在他嘴里释放了第一次，赤苇吞下了那些带着腥味的液体。被束缚在紧身内裤的阴茎硬得不行，坐姿的摩擦让内裤的布料完全陷进了股缝，隔靴搔痒的感觉令他迫切希望有什么东西能插一插——木兔布满汗水的手在赤苇身上摸来摸去，无章法地挑逗赤苇。他的股缝也都是滑溜的液体，赤苇双手抱着木兔的屁股，他的手指无阻碍地插进木兔的小穴，两根手指一起，穴口被充分玩弄扩张过，他又亲了亲木兔，后者毛绒绒的脑袋在赤苇肩窝中拱了又拱，像是在讨要奖励，又像是在渴求赤苇给予的爱抚。<br/>“木兔前辈……”嘴唇叠在一起，赤苇听到了木兔前辈的抽泣声，他吻着前辈的唇瓣，鼻梁，眉峰，舌尖轻轻触碰木兔金黄色的瞳孔卷掉了所有的生理性泪水。木兔的双手焦躁得扒着赤苇的屁股，翘起的阴茎直挺挺戳在对方腹肌那。赤苇舔去木兔脸上乱七八糟的液体后，越过对方身体去拿抽屉里的按摩棒。昨天晚上刚被alpha疼爱过的身体在发情期的趋势下变得更加空虚，他的前辈主动抱着双腿，恳求他的插入。这画面足以让赤苇血脉贲张。他舔湿了手里的按摩棒，不费力将它塞进自己的后穴。同时他扶着木兔的腿根，一寸一寸地缓慢侵占早已缴械投降的领地。<br/>木兔几乎在赤苇插入的那刻高潮了。射出来的浓精溅在他丰满的胸膛上，赤苇在自己的阴茎头部碰到木兔的生殖腔后停止了抽送，这让木兔不满地扭动腰身，他渴望更多更重的侵占。发痒的内壁和腺体都叫嚣着信息素味道，空气里的橘子汽水甜腻得要命。他盘在赤苇腰上的双腿紧紧绞着对方，嘴里也不断说出请求对方肏弄自己的话语：“赤苇……继续……好舒服……赤苇~~”带着尾音的咕哝声让一向冷静自持的后辈失去了控制。他大开大合抽送了几下又哄着木兔换了骑坐的姿势。这样龟头可以干到木兔的生殖腔口，骑坐的姿势也方便他舔弄木兔涨大的乳头，这是omega想要受孕的标志。如果现在肏弄木兔的是标记他的alpha，是月岛，木兔的生殖腔也会为他打开，好让omega成功接纳alpha的种子。赤苇记得生殖腔被alpha阴茎捣弄的感觉，月岛喜欢在肏弄他的时候和他接吻，舌尖和舌尖抵触交缠，舌根下分泌的唾液融化在一起分不清谁是谁。他能感受到生殖腔被大开，alpha的龟头冲进他的腔壁，可以在腹部摸出对方阴茎凸起的形状，就像他现在肏弄木兔也能在木兔小腹微微凸起的地方摸到自己……<br/>“赤苇呜呜……赤苇，再深一点呜呜……”藏在后穴深处的敏感点只被搔弄了几下，痒得让木兔发疯。他的双手环着赤苇的背，哭哭唧唧也不知道自己在说些什么，只听到后辈安抚地揉搓他的腰臀，纤长的手指按压着他的穴口。有那么一刻木兔想起在赛场上看到赤苇传球的那刻，指尖触碰排球，再施加力度让排球落在对主攻手来说最舒服的顶点——他太了解自己舒服的地方，不管是赛场还是在床上。原本容纳赤苇柱身的穴口又容纳了他的手指，圆润的指甲刮蹭着内壁，一下子让木兔收紧身体，这种浑身通电的感觉让木兔在床单上蹭来蹭去的脚趾蜷缩，人也爽得直叫。赤苇在他挺起的乳尖上用力咬了一口，同时加快挺胯速度。他托着木兔的臀部，哄着后者在他胯部摇摆腰臀。阴囊打在木兔臀部发出啪啪作响的声音，穴口溢出的液体在打桩的抽送下变成浮白的泡沫。<br/>他感到屁股下的床单湿透了，是啊，谁能想到他再木兔收紧身体的时候潮吹了呢。赤苇京治考虑他即将收拾的狼藉区域——包括不限于满地乱丢的衣服，一个射了两次可能更多的前辈，还有被他潮吹的体液浸湿的床单——但是管他呢，那都是之后要做的，木兔被他肏得汁水四溢，连乳晕也在他手指的揉捏下再度涨大一圈。他吮吸着木兔的乳头十分遗憾omega并不能让omega怀孕。<br/>“木兔前辈，我要射了。”他宣告一声，直接射在了木兔的肠壁里。后者在他射出来的那刹又一次高潮了。马眼连续吐了好几波清液，赤苇的手指沾了沾溅射到嘴角的精液，他用双手捧着木兔的脸和他交换了一个满是精液味道的吻。</p><p>“好累啊赤苇。”尚未结束发情期的omega嘟哝着不想动，赤苇看了看一床的狼藉，决定等晚上再收拾——他的屁股里仍然夹着按摩棒，他摸出遥控器，将震动从初级调至高级。又附身在木兔脸颊上亲了一口。<br/>梅子，橘子汽水和草莓混合的味道，再美妙不过了。</p><p>黑尾收到赤苇发的“一切安好”的邮件是在进入咖啡店三十分钟后。他松了口气的样子也让对面一直注意他的小朋友误以为他是因为自己——“如果您有事的话……我这里没有关系。”小朋友抱着咖啡说，但小指摩挲咖啡杯柄的习惯是小朋友不安的表现。黑尾伸手摸了摸后者毛绒绒的脑袋。月岛对这种把他看作成小孩的行为非常不满，但也无法反驳。刚刚黑尾告诉他，这是十年后。他是三个omega的alpha，黑尾大概告诉了他之后从事的行业，但没有告诉他具体是做什么的——“抱歉，但我觉得我还是不要透露太多比较好。”他很想问omega和alpha之间的关系改善了吗？但是看到那些被omega牵着的戴着项圈的alpha，他还是决定不去问这种傻问题。<br/>一眼看出他疑问的黑尾很随意地说：“社会秩序还是月月知道的那个样子，没有改变。只不过月月的话……因为没有多少人会把月月当做alpha看待，何况月月连信息素都是alpha不可能拥有的甜味。我还记得月月被错认成omega被警察问需不需要安排人保护的事。”<br/>那是月岛刚来东京不久后发生的一件事，他在常走的道路遇到了alpha混混，后者把他看作是高等精英型的omega，因为底层alpha不可能遇到这样完美的货色，所以即使会被判刑他们也会作案——说白了就是alpha大脑里只剩下和omega交配的无用物。然而警察在对方刚挑衅月岛的时候就赶到了——飞快把人抓走后又贴心地询问月岛需不需要保护。因为omega出事是连坐制——弄得当时刚进东京的月岛非常无语。<br/>现在黑尾想到当时的情况，更多的是后怕。<br/>如果月岛没有被错认成omega，那么等待他的将会是地狱。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（3）<br/>确认黑尾短时间内不会带月岛回家后，赤苇才开始思考接下来要怎么办。通常omega的发情期会持续一周，木兔的发情期会比普通omega要多两周。后者抱着枕头和他们的衣服睡得正香，赤苇替他掖好被角又打开空调抽去房间内浓郁的omega信息素味道。他服下抽屉里的抑制剂，让体内翻滚的热浪缓缓退去后简略把屋子收拾了下。<br/>接着他打开建立到一半的工程文件，继续完成他的实验报告。<br/>睡在床上的omega不安地翻滚了两下，嘟嘟哝哝地发出梦呓声。Omega缺乏alpha信息素安抚会不安——他在报告上打上最后一句话，未经当事人同意就征用了月岛的恐龙抱枕。恐龙抱枕上除了月岛本人的气味外多少还混杂了黑猫的信息素味道。赤苇和黑尾的发情期差不了多少，有几次也会撞见裸着下半身坐在月岛恐龙抱枕身上撸管的黑尾——后者小心翼翼地保持了这个习惯长达半年时间没让当事人发现，直到某次被当事人现场抓包。<br/>“黑尾前辈，请解释一下。”当事人抓着恐龙抱枕露出令人胆寒的微笑，但黑尾专治小朋友。梅子味的信息素味道先冲击了小朋友的精神屏障，黑猫又敞开双腿勾着小朋友腰慵懒地告诉小朋友他任由处置，月岛再大的气也给弄没了。赤苇京治就看着那个抱枕被黑尾铁朗清洗晾干后又出现在月岛萤怀里，长年累月下来这个抱枕除了黑尾外，赤苇和木兔都用过。在那两位无法赶回来的情况下，这个抱枕是最好的慰藉。<br/>木兔的双腿夹着恐龙抱枕，赤苇别开视线不去看后者腿间湿漉漉的那片。黑尾三分钟前给他发了邮件，询问他需不需要帮助。他回复说让黑尾看好他们的后辈——赤苇京治又解开了两粒扣子，他没有给自己贴屏蔽贴甚至他的屁股里还夹着催化情欲的按摩棒。但是木兔需要这个，需要他的信息素安抚。他们是一个族群，族群链接可以让躁动的omega因子平静下来，虽然他不会对发情期有任何帮助，但可以让他们在屁股流水的情况下也能好好休息。<br/>赤苇站起身，他只穿了月岛的上衣，下半身还没有穿任何裤子。他去自己房间的抽屉里拿了一个更大号的按摩棒。这个尺寸是仿照婴儿手臂订做的，网络上评价最好的一款。他买回来还没用过，因为月岛足够让赤苇爽上天。但是现在，他的发情期就着木兔洒下的火苗熊熊燃烧，将他的理智烧的只剩一片空白，他决定尝试一下这个测评第一的家伙，直到他身体里的情欲被彻底缓解。<br/>换按摩棒的过程比较痛苦，他的身体紧紧咬着按摩棒不放。赤苇不得不跪趴在床上，小腹用力将按摩棒从敞开的后穴中挤出来……这个过程让他射了两次，擦干净大腿和腹部上溅到的精液，赤苇将手里那根巨大的按摩棒固定在地上，他早已扩张好的后穴顺势接纳按摩棒的入侵，翘起的头部正正好好抵在赤苇的前列腺——刚刚擦干净的腹部又溅上了稀薄的液体。他尝试含着那玩意儿走动了两下，确认自己敏感的身体逐渐适应这个节奏后，赤苇又从琳琅满目的道具中翻出阴茎环固定在阴茎根部。<br/>过多的射精对身体不好。</p><p>他回到大房间，木兔已经醒过来，正盘腿坐在床上迷茫地看着他。赤苇视线所及是木兔被玩弄到红肿的乳尖，他曾设想过王牌大人的乳尖渗出乳白色液体，厚实的胸肌变得柔软，轻轻挤压就能分泌出更多液体，这些液体可以充当他们的早餐，也可以成为他们床上的饮品——赤苇掐断了脑海里沸腾的画面，他对木兔说：“萤君现在和铁朗桑在一起。”</p><p>木兔看上去也不意外这结果，毕竟他们都会这么做，也只有黑尾铁朗会很好地处理这一切。他伸了个懒腰后赤身裸体蹦下了床，虽然还在发情期，屁股也是湿漉漉的，但饥饿可以打败一切——赤苇走下楼的时候屁股里塞着的那个东西因为颠簸发出抗议，一分钟不到的距离，那根巨大的按摩棒就把赤苇京治肏到了干高潮。他真的很想建议同居的另外两个omega试试这样的庞然大物——虽然他没有被alpha肏弄来得爽，但足够omega们慰藉身体。<br/>不愧是测评第一的利器。<br/>在赤苇京治靠在墙上喘气休息的时间中，木兔已经开始准备两人份的午餐。他饿得厉害，先前一波发情期耗掉了他存储的热量，现在他只想要满当当的烤肉牛排——冰箱里黑尾准备的食材够他们犒劳自己。赤苇回来时也带了不少高热量食物，木兔端着做好的午餐大快朵颐的时候赤苇刚刚挪到桌子边，他开始意识到巨大的按摩棒非常爽，但走路的时候最好摆脱他们的存在——不然赤苇总有一种他会因为纵欲过度而昏倒，他坐下的那刻被弯曲的头部顶进生殖腔肏得眼前发晕，连木兔用了哪些材料都没看清。好在他没有一时兴起去打开按摩棒的开关，不然他可能真的会因为性爱过于激烈而脱水。<br/>凳子上湿漉漉的，他分不清是他分泌的肠液还是汗水，但这显然不那么重要，因为他的大脑已经无法去思考这个问题。太爽了，他嘴角的涎液克制不住滴落，没有贴屏蔽贴散发的信息素也勾得身边狼吞虎咽解决午餐的那位omega硬得发疼。<br/>不知道是谁碰翻了水杯又碰倒了椅子，赤苇的意识被拽进情欲的深渊，他只是机械的回应着木兔的掠夺，后者的双手焦躁地抚摸着赤苇的腰线，试探着找一个对方能承受住自己攻击的点。他们交换了津液，木兔的吻无序地绕过赤苇胸膛，职业球员的手抬起赤苇的大腿，他在后者的腿内侧重重吮吸了一下。接着，他毫无预兆地将赤苇的阴茎含到了最深。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>此章月黑注意</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“月月有想去的地方吗？”黑尾放下咖啡杯问，小朋友用叉子戳了戳最后一块蛋糕。他对东京的了解只限于兄长工作之余带回宫城的土特产，alpha的身份让他的兄长在大城市中受到不少排挤，为了保护自己和家里人，月岛明光最终选择留在宫城——这就是宿命。月岛萤放下叉子，他对黑尾摇摇头。<br/>“这样啊……”黑尾用勺子搅了两下拉花，“那去博物馆怎么样？”<br/>从他们所在的咖啡馆到东京国立博物馆需要一个半小时的车程，也不知道是什么促使他听了黑尾的话，月岛歪头看靠在他肩膀上小憩的男人。先前黑尾说想睡一会儿，没过两站，月岛就觉得肩膀一重。显然他们这样做过无数次，他的身体已经习惯对方的气息。他端详着黑尾长长的睫毛和俊俏的侧脸，忍不住抬手揉了揉对方乱糟糟的头发。黑尾的脑袋自动往他手掌心里凑，像一只期待主人梳毛的黑猫。月岛萤想象了一下梳着黑尾头发造型的猫咪，为自己脑海中想象到的画面笑出声。被惊扰的男人不满地往他怀里钻了钻，他们的距离太近，近到那股梅子香刺激着月岛的鼻腔，揉着黑尾头发的手下意识滑向他位于后颈的腺体，指尖接触腺体表面，被炙热的温度烫得一缩。<br/>他的动作也弄醒了黑尾，后者眨了眨眼。他还没有从舒适圈脱离，omega的味道自动向他的alpha寻求安抚。他又在月岛萤怀里赖了一会儿，才恍然响起现在拥着他的alpha并不是他自己的alpha。<br/>“抱歉。”黑尾挠挠自己的后脑勺，他自觉拉开自己和月岛萤之间的距离，后者因为梅子的香味被拉扯远离感到不满却也说不上为何不满。小朋友不太舒服，在电车到站就快步走了出去，黑尾小跑着追上他，本想说些玩笑话来活跃气氛，可想到和月岛第一次交谈就踩到对方地雷，他还是自觉闭上嘴跟在月岛萤身后。<br/>“我不想去了。”距离东京国立博物馆还有50米距离时月岛萤陡然刹住脚步，走在身后的黑尾不察一头撞上了小朋友的后背。他发出了一个疑问的音节词，慢半拍琢磨出后者的意思。这还是件挺新鲜的事，月岛萤在甜食上任性到了极致，可生活中他不会做出这样不顾一切的任性举动。分化也好被迫绑定也好，他全盘接受也很少向他们索取任性的特权。他们乐得宠坏月岛，可后者的分寸感十足。说不上是消极还是什么黑尾不曾了解的原因，月岛和他们在一起，就算现在他们已经完成了标记，月岛也没有在甜食以外的事件上越轨过。<br/>黑尾和木兔是在高中二年的时候分化成了omega，他们身上的信息素也影响了赤苇。在月岛进入第三体育馆前，他们三人常相互慰藉渡过发情期。之后他们和月岛完成永久标记，在对alpha信息素产生渴求的同时他们也忍不住用道具互相抚慰对方身体，小朋友对这点心知肚明却从未插手。<br/>——这倒不想陷入爱情中的人。黑尾不怀疑月岛的爱，但小朋友太过冷静，好似随时都能抽身离开。就连黑尾有时候也会忍不住嫉妒能够窥探月岛内心的赤苇，或者能够光明正大对月岛撒娇的木兔。赤苇也坦言他嫉妒黑尾和木兔之间紧密的关系，也不希望月岛的眼神太过于追逐黑尾本身。就连木兔，在生活中大大咧咧的他也会有宣誓主权的行动。有段时间黑尾沉迷于在月岛身上留下他的印记。他会在月岛进入他的时候抓挠小朋友的后背，留下一个个爪印。结果没几天他就在月岛的锁骨上看到木兔的牙印。<br/>可月岛对他们就几乎是全然的放任……</p><p>后辈是高傲的人，即使他是alpha他也不会去渴求omega。分化成alpha，注定他只能在omega之间挣扎，他们的爱意当然不是虚假，可刨除他们对他的爱意，他们还有彼此。<br/>那么月岛呢？作为alpha的他失去这份维系后他还剩下什么？<br/>所以月岛愿意在黑尾面前表现出自己的任性，这让黑尾非常高兴。</p><p> “月月如果不想去的话，我们回家？”<br/>他提议，后辈用一种奇怪的眼神看着他。他下意识重复之前的动作抓了两把头发，小心翼翼地问：“月月不想吗？”<br/>“你真是一个奇怪的omega。”月岛仰望着不远处矗立着的东京国立博物馆，他说：“黑尾前辈不生气吗？”<br/>“月月说的是那种生气？”国立博物馆附近有卖可丽饼的小摊，黑尾买了两份，递给月岛一份。他们坐在树荫下的长凳上。月岛咬了一口可丽饼，甜甜的草莓香冲淡了他先前不知从何起的不满。黑尾两三下解决了可丽饼，他坐在月岛身边把手里的包装纸揉成了一团小球。月岛看了黑尾有一回儿意识到对方在等自己的回答。他又咬了口可丽饼，想了想说：“黑尾前辈认为我说的那种。”<br/>“那我并不生气。”黑尾试图把掌心里的纸团投进不远处的垃圾箱里，失败。他不得不跑过去扔掉了那个小纸团，又小跑回到月岛身边：“我啊，和木兔还有赤苇都是一样的，我们希望月月开心。”<br/>“alpha也好omega也好，对我们来说，最重要的是月月。”黑尾靠在长椅背上，阳光透过树荫缝隙洒在人身上，暖洋洋的。前辈多少明白了为什么后辈一到冬天就比自己还像一只猫，占据被炉不肯放手——慵懒的感受是会传染的，黑尾深深叹了口气。<br/>“那么，”月岛萤打破沉默，他摩挲着手指，“是什么原因促使前辈们选中了我？”<br/>“……我要说一见钟情，月月你会相信吗？”<br/>“如果是童话故事，我相信。”<br/>“好吧，这确实不是童话故事。”黑尾耸耸肩，“或许称之为小美人鱼和女巫的交易比较恰当。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>